


Everybody know that victory

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 19th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: 关于重建的旧事，战争，协议与小木屋。
Relationships: Democrats/Republican(anthropomorphic)





	Everybody know that victory

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）  
> Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）

格兰登再见到埃德温是在北军踏入弗吉尼亚的土地时，他还能看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，一如儿时看到的那样，也看到了无数次。埃德温是眨着被酒精染上的迷离的蓝眼睛面对包围自己的北军的，他躺卧在沙发上，只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，像无事发生般平静。

这是1865年的弗吉尼亚，埃德温·杰斐逊的庄园里。再三调查后确认，偌大的庄园已没有一个奴隶的身影——大概在此之前被释放了，埃德温最终以叛/国的罪名进入弗吉尼亚临时监狱，重建完成前不能让他东山再起，格兰登想，他不希望人们用生命换来的战争成果被付之一炬。

出人意料的是，埃德温始终没有表现出一丝愤怒与恐惧，无论是被戴上手铐还是在铁窗另一边，他带着一股笑意，仿佛一切从未发生，即使在经历复仇性的拷打与审讯后，他总是报以微笑，表示自己并无大碍，只是瞳孔中闪烁着仇恨的火焰。而后穿着染血的衬衫侧躺在行军床上，用小提琴演奏军乐。

“我是不会死的。您不能杀死我，将军先生。”埃德温舔去嘴角流出的血，“您也无法承担杀死我的带来的后果。”

他们的第二次正式会面是在监狱完成的，除了某些时候二人都被铁窗隔开。

那一年发生了很多事，战争的硝烟散去，剧院的枪声响起，仇恨与愤怒的种子向四周散布。《大赦宣言》①的颁布也将埃德温释放出狱，格兰登打翻桌上所有东西，为总统的妥协而愤怒，精神上的压力也吞噬他的理智。

埃德温离开监狱的那一天，格兰登站在台阶上与总统交谈，他个子不高，带着爱尔兰腔调，面对激进派时神色自若。

"你就那么轻易的让他离开吗？"格兰登问，用手整理自己的衣领，"战时人们受尽了这些奴隶主给予的痛苦。"

"但你不能因此引发再一次战争，弗列蒙特，国家没有能力承受了，让他离开是最好的选择。"

可能总统是仅次于埃德温最让他厌恶的人。

而埃德温·杰斐逊自始至终都太危险了，格兰登被那双蓝眼睛所吸引着，而它也吸引了无数人，还有含着浓郁法语腔调的声音与年轻的面庞。光鲜外表下是数以万计被蛊惑去放弃对联邦的支持的人们，他幕后策划阴谋攻击联邦政府②，将国家置于危难之中。

他像是回到了战场，回到了童年，格兰登的童年是在死亡与血腥中度过的，也许是作为第三党在政党重组中难以立足，也许是过于年幼就参加了战争，黑暗的往事化作精神上的疾病，复发时的暴虐也使事后的愧疚溢满内心。他质疑战争的本质，试图通过身上的伤痕减轻内心的罪恶，战争爆发至今无数个夜晚他在哭泣中度过。他想撕碎它，无论是出于精神的暴虐还是复仇的心理。格兰登与激进派议员不顾总统反对推动了激进的重建计划。将南部十州划分为五个军事管理区。

“任何双手沾着忠义之士的鲜血的人，都不能拥有对等的权力，必要的时候，我们也需要运用军队的力量。”

又是一个晚上，格兰登的府邸收到一个包裹，他不知道是从何而来的，泛黄的薄纸下压着一支系上丝带的玫瑰，带着清晨的露珠。没有信件和纸条。

真正将他拉回战争的事也在发生，格兰登乘着战马赶到克尔法克斯中心③时，等待他的是一场扑天的大火，以及站在跟前熟悉得不能再熟悉的黑发男人，他转头看着格兰登，蓝色眸子中倒映着跳动的火光。

他给埃德温写了封信，想解释一些事，但文字有时很苍白。于是他只写到：

有些事我们需要澄清，别躲在暗处了，我向上帝发誓不会危害到您的人身安全。我们需要公正的评判，只有我们二人。

会面是在郊区的一幢木屋里进行的，内战时格兰登借居过，客厅里有两张沙发，红色的地毯，旁边的壁炉燃烧着，冬日里很暖和。

这个地方很隐蔽，绝不会有其他人了。格兰登想，他想把所有的问题一一问清……也或许，他哽咽了一会，他还想见那个人。

埃德温难得的给予格兰登信任，他轻声锁门，毫不迟疑的坐在格兰登对面的沙发上，仿佛世界与他们隔开。他们谈了很多事，但都没生气，时间会冲淡一切东西，包括伤痕。格兰登质问他，为什么去做这些事?你到底想要什么?

埃德温笑了，火光倒映在蓝色的瞳孔中，与格兰登在克尔法克斯见到的一样。他接近格兰登并抱着他的颈脖，凑在耳边用低柔的声音说：

"您认为您的不幸是独有的吗？我自诞生便被认作恶魔之子，联邦党人试图把我扼杀在幼年，与我同行的人，帮助我得到执政权的人都期盼我的死亡。我的生存是我自己换来的，我放低身段低声下气地去祈求他人的接纳，也换来了今天的您。"④他顿了一会，声音开始颤抖，"在我走出牢狱的那一天，在我走进国会时，人们都呼喊着想将我绞死在刑场上，无论人民和议员。"⑤

格兰登有些无所适从，不安的炽热灼烧他的身体。他想说什么，但没能发出声音。

"我知道您现在的处境……我也知道您心中想着什么……这就是为什么我们今天会在这里。"埃德温解开衬衫，身上丑陋的伤疤不像是他该拥有的，"这就是答案，您输了，弗列蒙特先生，您对您的政敌拥有仇恨以外的感情，特别是在您众叛亲离的时候。"

他们相拥在一起，毒液缠绕格兰登的身心，十年前的临时监狱里他一手造成了埃德温的伤疤，而十年里他经历了太多东西，是仇恨，是愧疚，是疾病，亦或是妥协，已经说不清了。

一个寒冷的冬日，埃德温躺在羊绒地毯上，身上覆着所谓的执政党兼将军，火光照亮昏暗的房间，倒映在他们眼里。

那也是个寒冷的夜晚，埃德温的唇被覆上，衣物被解开。二人的舌尖交织在一起，胸口隔着衣服紧贴着。

埃德温醒来时，留下的只有不整的衣衫，腿侧的酸痛和嘴角的咸腥味，壁炉熄灭了，地毯上留着昨夜的余温。格兰登离开了，也许是内心的挣扎迫使他离开，那已变得不得而知。埃德温唯一知道的，就是他赢了，赢得彻底。

他给格兰登寄了第二封信。

祝您永世辉煌，序章由您书写，也需要您亲自写下结局。

笔尖在最后一个字写完后停下，最后的落款写着格兰登·弗列蒙特与埃德温·杰斐逊的名字，他们坐在同张桌子的两侧。埃德温向格兰登露出微笑，包含着高傲和满足。

第二天，格兰登带着联邦军队离开了南部，那是格兰登自战争结束后再次穿上军装，也是最后一次，1865年他穿着军装骑着战马来到这里，现在他骑着战马离开了。⑥

自他们相遇那一刻时起，他大概真的输了。

**Author's Note:**

> ①《大赦宣言》：林肯至约翰逊任职期间做出的宽容式的战后重建政策之一，使许多战时俘虏的南部士兵及官员免罪。
> 
> ②战时Democrats在北部的一股势力，企图通过宣传机器反对由Republican领导的联邦政府，被称作铜头蛇（Copperhead）
> 
> ③克尔法克斯：格兰特地区的首府，由于1872年路易安娜选举纠纷引发了1873年在克尔法克斯的法院纵火事件，系Democrats在重建时期的报复行为，约150人丧生。史称克鲁克香案。
> 
> ④早期英美政党理论主要受到大卫·休谟著作影响，认为政党的存在是"必要的恶"，是一种"权宜之计"，大部分人厌恶政党本身，认为政党最终该被消灭。直到马丁·范布伦创建了一套新型的政党理论，用以改造与建立Democrats，才正式给政党去罪化。
> 
> ⑤林肯被刺杀后舆论曾一度支持用激进极端的方法处置战败的南方，包括绞死Democrats
> 
> ⑥1877年妥协案：1876年总统选举出现纠纷，Republican候选人海斯利用Democrats内部矛盾，许诺一旦当选便从南部撤离军队，并拨款赞助。标志着南部Republican政府的瓦解与重建的失败。


End file.
